The Last Saturday (a McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: More guests arrive on the island and Steve has a revelation. Part 1 of the McRoll Wedding Marathon.
_Mari & Ilna-you guys are quite simply the best of the best. Awesome doesn't even begin to describe you. I can never possibly express how much fun this is for me and how glad I am to be on this ride with the two of you. Two years and still going strong. Here's to many more!_

 _Sandy-You are all that and a big bag of salt and vinegar chips._

 _REAL Worlders-HERE WE GO! You guys have been absolutely amazing over the last two years and I am so very grateful you're all along on this adventure with us. As always I'm woefully behind on responding to reviews-ok let's be honest I haven't responded to one in months, years possibly-but PLEASE know that every word is read and appreciated and treasured and my lack of response is truly nothing more than a case of not enough hours in a day._

 _So without further ado-Part 1 of the REAL McRoll Wedding Marathon_

* * *

 **The Last Saturday (1/15)**

 **Honolulu International Airport**

 **Saturday**

 **10:45 A.M.**

"Unca 'Teve!" Joan called out as soon as she saw him waiting at the edge of a throng of travelers near baggage claim.

"Joanie!" he responded in kind which made her giggle.

She squirmed to be put down and ran the final few steps towards her beloved uncle who immediately lifted her over his head causing her to squeal excitedly.

"I'm he'we!"

"I see that," he grinned as he lowered her to his hip. "And it looks like you brought some people with you."

"Hey, big brother," Mary smiled as she approached, her arm linked with Aunt Deb's. Aaron was a step behind toting all the carry-ons plus Joan's diaper bag.

"Hey," Steve said as he leaned in and hugged first Mary, then Deb. "How was your flight?"

"Not bad," Mary chuckled. "At one point your niece was demonstrating her flower girl walk down the aisle of the airplane."

"I'll bet that was adorable," Steve grinned as he blew a raspberry against Joan's cheek much to her delight.

"It was," Aaron said as he reached out to shake Steve's hand. "The entire plane applauded when she was done."

Steve beamed at Joan. "Of course they did. You're gonna be the best flower girl ever."

"That she is," Deb nodded in absolute agreement.

Joan threw her arms in the air. "I have pwetty dwess!"

"I know you do," Steve grinned. "Just like Aunt Catherine."

Joanie looked around excitedly. "Ann Caf?"

"Aunt Catherine isn't here, sweetie," Steve explained. "She's so sorry she can't be here to greet you but she went to the mall with Grandma Ang for some very important last minute shopping."

"Gamma Ang?"

"She's not here either but don't worry. You'll see everyone at the hotel later," Steve assured her before turning to the others. "Cath really did feel bad about not being here."

Deb immediately waved him off. "Don't be silly. It's the week before her wedding. I'm sure she has a million things to do."

"Speaking of things to do," Mary said as she relieved Aaron of her carry on, "I have a bit of a time-sensitive project of my own to work on. It's for Cath's shower tomorrow."

Steve smiled at Joanie who had placed her hands on his cheeks. "The co-maids of honor and Kono are over at Carrie's place right now setting things up."

"Would it be possible for you to drop me off there after we get checked into the hotel?" Mary asked.

"Not a problem. I'm gonna meet Cath later once she's done at the mall but that probably won't be until after lunch. I just wanna say one last time though … you know you guys are more than welcome to stay at the house."

"We know," Mary smiled sincerely. "And we appreciate it. But you guys need some privacy this week and I would imagine some room to breathe. You'll see plenty of us. Don't worry."

"Just so you know, it's a standing offer," Steve said and he pretended to nibble on Joanie's fingers..

"We appreciate it," Mary assured him. "But the clock is ticking so let's grab the luggage and get this wedding train moving."

* * *

 **Hilton Hawaiian Village**

 **11:20 A.M.**

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you guys here," Steve said as he spotted Cody and Jacob crossing the lobby with Danny's sister Angela and her husband Sal.

"They're making cupcakes at our house," Jacob shrugged as though that explained everything.

Steve looked confused.

"Kaitlyn's making cupcakes for the shower tomorrow and Jacob was having trouble keeping his fingers out of the batter," Cody explained. "Mom suggested maybe I could take him somewhere for a few hours."

"Luckily the boys remembered I told them we were gonna be chillin' around the pool this morning and they were welcome to join us," Angela smiled.

"I'm gonna practice my stroke," Jacob said proudly. "Just like you showed me, Uncle Steve."

"Sounds good," Steve ruffled the young boy's hair. "You guys have fun."

"We will," Jacob called over his shoulder as they headed for the pool area.

Steve turned to see if Aunt Deb needed any help and almost ran into John who was heading in the opposite direction with Bill Stagler.

"There is A LOT of squealing going on at my place," John explained before Steve got a chance to ask why he was at the hotel.

"Ahhh," Steve nodded. "Well it may be about to get worse. I'm dropping Mary off there as soon as they get checked in."

John dropped his chin to his chest and his father-in-law smiled.

"Lots of moving parts the week before a wedding," Bill chuckled. "Best to just keep your head down and be available if you're asked to do anything. Wanna join us for lunch, Steve?" he offered.

"I'd love to but I have to drop Mary off then meet up with Cath to head back to the airport. If I don't see you before you'll both be at the bachelor party on Tuesday, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Bill and John answered in unison.

* * *

 **Honolulu International Airport**

 **3:50 P.M**.

"There they are," Joseph said as he moved across the terminal towards his brother and sister-in-law.

"We made it," Jim joked as he shook first Joseph's hand, then Steve's. "I had a little trouble getting everyone organized and to the airport on time, and we brought enough luggage for a two month stay, but we made it and that's all that matters."

Susan rolled her eyes affectionately. "He's exaggerating as usual. Steve, it's great to see you again. Catherine, you look gorgeous as always."

"Thanks, Aunt Susan." Catherine smiled then turned to her cousin Laura and husband Seth who each carried a sleeping child. "I guess Caleb and Henry were worn out by the flight."

"Just a little," Laura chuckled. "Good to see you. We're so excited for the wedding but we also can't wait to see Hawaii. We've wanted to come forever."

"You're in luck," Joseph replied. "Elizabeth and the wedding planner, Boris, have arranged for all kinds of fun activities and sightseeing. Plus if there's something you want to do that's not on the list just let the concierge at the hotel know and he'll take care of it."

"Awesome," Laura's sister Lucy grinned. "Maybe he can get me a tour of the naval base. I'll bet that place is crawling with cute guys."

"No Kenneth?" Catherine asked tentatively.

"We're on a break," Lucy shrugged. "His loss though. This trip is gonna be epic."

"Well, it looks like the little ones need a place to lay down so let's grab the luggage and head to the hotel," Catherine said.

"Should we call a few cabs?" Susan asked.

"No, Boris made arrangements for that too," Catherine smiled. "We're all set."

As the men headed towards the carousel to retrieve the luggage Susan turned to Catherine. "Looks like your wedding planner thought of everything. He must be very good at his job."

"He's the best," Catherine nodded. "But … " her voice trailed off.

"But what, sweetie?"

"Listen, Steve and I … well … we know making the trip here for the wedding is expensive and some of the things Boris has planned aren't exactly cheap so we want to make sure … I mean we know Laura and Seth have two small kids and … "

"Let me stop you right there," Susan said as she laid a reassuring hand on Catherine's arm. "You're very sweet to worry but you really don't have to. After the first time Jim and I met Steve we just knew the two of you would be getting married someday. And considering your careers at the time we figured it would be in some exotic location."

Catherine smiled and her aunt continued.

"As soon as we got home we started putting away a little money here and there for the trip. It just became a habit. We had no idea it would take you this long to actually get to the ceremony but by the time we got the invitation we had plenty of money socked away to not only pay for our trip but to take care of the kids' and grandkids' expenses as well."

"You're the best, Aunt Susan," Catherine said as she wrapped the older woman in a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're all here. It means so much to both Steve and me."

"We'd have been here if we had to paddle a canoe all the way and eat nothing but peanut butter sandwiches."

"Everything ok here?" Jim asked as he stepped beside his wife pulling two pieces of luggage behind him.

"Just fine," Catherine beamed. "What do you say we get you guys checked into the hotel, let the kids sleep a little, then round up Mom and Grandma Ang and grab dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lucy smiled. "I've been meaning to ask, are there any cute, single groomsmen in the wedding party?"

"What about Kenneth?" Laura asked.

"Who?" Lucy winked at her sister.

"Should I warn Danny?" Steve whispered as he as Catherine led the way to the waiting bus.

She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Lucy's just kidding. Though … you know what … better safe than sorry. Warn him."

After getting all the luggage on the bus Catherine and Steve promised to meet everyone at the hotel and headed for Steve's truck across the parking lot. Halfway there he stopped and turned to her with a wide grin.

"What?"

"I just realized something," he said as he interlaced their fingers. "This is our last Saturday as single people. This time next week we'll be married."

Her grin grew immediately to match his. "I can't wait."

 **THE END**

* * *

Look for part 2 of the marathon tomorrow-Catherine's Bridal Shower.

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
